Skill
. All credit of such content is reserved the original authors the original articles. This article only contains information regarding fan created skills unique to the Fate/Crossover Wiki. For information regarding skills featured in various installments of the Fate series please read the original article.| }} under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. Each Class is granted certain Skills upon summoning. They generally reflect the abilities that they had in life, but they will not always have had the corresponding Skills. Even if the Heroic Spirit did not have the abilities in life, they will still get a lower ranked version of the Skill automatically if they fit the class. Conversely, it is possible for a Servant of a different class to gain any of these skills as Personal Skills, as long as they reflect the abilities that they had in life. Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. Aristocratic Assassin Aristocratic Assassin is a Skill unique to Sesshōmaru and pertains to his personality. Backstabbing Blade Backstabbing Blade is a skill unique to Tsuchimikado Motoharu and pertains to the very nature of his identity. Blue Spirit Blue Spirit is a Skill unique to Zuko when he is summoned outside of the Assassin-class. Daiyōkai Daiyōkai (大妖怪, Literally meaning: Great Demon) is a mixed Skill possessed by exceptionally powerful demons native to Japan, which represents their innate nature and demonic characteristics. The traits conferred by this Skill are unique to the variation of Yōkai and the particular holder in question. This Skill is inherently related to , an ability possessed by and . Firebending Firebending is a Skill unique to those summoned from a certain land and has wide usage. Hellfire Hellfire '''is a skill that can resembles a specific variant of Firebending, one that manipulates fire of ethereal and demonic nature. Kyubey's Contract '''Kyubey's Contract is a Skill held by who can owe their status as a to a contract forged with mysterious being in exchange for the fulfillment of a wish. The possessors of the Skill are bestowed with enhanced when facing enemies that can be conceptualized as Witches. While this classification generally includes any practitioner of or , and by extension their non-Servant , it is most effective against female opponents and those who have been labeled as a Witch. Magic Redirection Magic Redirection is a Skill unique to those who had the ability to redirect energy in some form, and can uses it to redirect energy-based abilities equal to the rank of the Skill on the servant. Onmyōdō Onmyōdō (陰陽道, Way of Yin and Yang) is a skill that reflects the Heroic Spirit's capability to have practiced this particular form of Eastern . It is a form of Magecraft in which one makes use of mediums such as paper talismans and aligns them with the flow of and in order to actualize miracles of nature. Spirit of Vengeance Spirit of Vengeance is a skill unique to the Ghost Rider and pertains to his very nature as the host of the fallen angel Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance. Usurper Usurper is a Skill unique to Zuko based on how he ascended to the throne. Category:Browse